Mi mundo cambio con tu llegada
by Hazel XD
Summary: ¿Que hubiera pasado si Clary viviera con Valentine y Jonathan? ¿Pensaría que el amor es destruirse? ¿Y Jace? Mi versión de como hubiera sido la vida de Clary si Jocelyn no se hubiera escapado con ella y solo la copa.
1. Prologo

Mi nombre es Clarissa Morgentern, vivo en Idris con mi padre (Valentine) y mi hermano (Jonathan), mi madre nos abandonó a los 3, y nunca volvio.

Tenía 4 años y solo recuerdo los gritos de mi madre

-te odia Valentine, has matado a mi hijo ¿DIME LE HICISTE LO MISMOS A CLARY?

-Jocelyn calmate vas a desperar a los niños-

-QUE ME CLAME MATASTE A MIS HIJOS…-

-¡NO TE VAS A IR CON MIS HIJOS!- se escuchanban golpes y luego Jonathan aparecia en mi puerta llorando. Yo me levanta lo abrazaba, y luego llegaba nuestro padre

-Niños su madre se fue ya no… nos quiere, pero tenemos que ser fuertes-

Me desperté llorando, ¿llorando? No las lagrimas demostraban debilidad, mi padre siempre me los había dicho.

Y eso era lo que me pasaba siempre el miso recuerdo atormentándome

Por eso mi padre siempre nos enseño que el amor solo te destruiría yo lo creí hasta que lo conocí a él a Jace Lightwood.


	2. Chapter 2

Estamos en la casa que está cerca del lago, al parecer mi padre quería que estuviéramos cerca de Alacante por que tenía que ir por unos Nefilims para encontrar la copa, mi padre nunca me quiso decir quien tenía la copa, pero estaba segura de que Jonathan lo sabía, pero no importaba me gustaba mi vida, sabia muchos idiomas, tenia el mejor entrenamiento que un Nefilim hubiera tenido y era feliz con mi familia. En este momento estaba leyendo un libro en escritura Griega sobre la batalla de Termopilas, y Jonathan estaba entrenando (típico).

-¿te digo algo Clary?-

-si-

-Al final Leónidas cae con los 300 hombre de su guardia personal-

Cierro el libro inmediatamente, odio que me haga eso.

-¿Por qué me lo dijiste?

-Tu dijiste que si

ah! bueno tiene razón

-Mejor hay que hacer algo malo ¿no crees?- me miro con aquellos ojos negros excitados por hacer algo malo, yo reconocía esa mirada me estaba retando, y quien era yo para rechazar el reto, mas bien yo soy un Morgentern.

-Ok, ¿qué quieres hacer?

-te acuerdas que cuando éramos niños mi padre se iba, a ver al niño de la otra colina?

.-Si

-y si vamos a ya, y desobedecemos a nuestros padre?

¿Qué? estaba loco, cuando éramos niños y desobedecíamos a nuestros padre, él nos castigaba y nos golpeaba con un látigo demoniaco, o a veces también cuando lo obedecíamos

-Jonathan no creo...

-Tienes miedo hermanita-dijo interrumpiéndome y… retándome

-Quien llegue al último se lo explica- le grito mientras corro hacia el otro lado del valle

Cuando llegue al otro lado del valle Jonathan ya había llegado, me había ganado, como siempre, como casi siempre, el era muy rápido pero yo muy ágil

-Y que quieres hacer aquí?

-Pues no sé, hermanita podríamos rastrear al mocoso?

-En primero no creo que sea un mocoso la última vez que supimos de el, teníamos 10 años, y aparte lo mas probable es que este en Alacante o en otro lugar del mundo siendo un buen cazador y ayudando a la maldita clave-

-Pero no te enojes Adele

¡ADELE! él sabe que odio que me llamen así

-Di tus últimas palabras Christopher

y me lance a el, el me esquivo pero o metí mi pie en su pierna y lo tire, lo tome por los hombre y lo pegue al piso

-jajajajajaja-

-Ya vamos a entrar- dice enojado y quitándose la tierra del pantalon.

Entramos y todo era callado y frio, Jonathan camino hacia la biblioteca y se quedó observando, yo me dirigí arriba donde estaban las habitaciones elegí la más pequeña, era un lugar muy ordenado, había polvo, pero se veía diferente había dagas y libros en la repisa, me acerque y los inspeccione, Wow eran como los míos cuando era niña

Mi padre cada día nos enseñaba un idioma, y gusto en la repisa estaban los libros por el día. Por un momento senti envidia de ese niño nos robaba el tiempo de mi padre, pero al fin y al cabo Valentine se quedo con Jonathan y conmigo. Me dirigí a la segunda habitacion y la abri, supuse que esta era la habitación que mi padre usaba ya que era mas grande y estaba desordenada, pero una foto trajo mi atencion, era mi padre muy joven tal vez unos 18 o 20, abrazaba a una mujer muy hermosa y ella se veia embarazada, yo sabia perfectamente quien era, era mi madre la que nos abandono

-!JONATHAN¡-

-JONATHAN- volví a gritar a los pocos segundo, mi hermano apareció en el umbral

-¿Que pasa?

Yo solo señale la foto, el se acercó y la observo

-pensé que papá, había destruido todas la fotos?-

-Yo también Clary, sabes vámonos de aquí no hay nada interesante

Cuando ya nos íbamos a ir, me acerque a la recamara pequeña para cerrar la puerta pero Jonathan entro y la observo, se acercó a la cama y agarro la almohada, se acercó a mi y me mostro un cabello, era rubio.

Lo puso en su mano he hizo una runa de rastreo, cerro y los ojos y cuando los abrió...

-Nueva York...


	3. Chapter 3

Tratare de subir 2 cap. por semana

* * *

Me fui cerca del rio, a lo lejos se oía la cascada, cuando éramos más jóvenes Jonathan y yo veníamos aquí, después de que nuestro padre nos odiaba, o mas bien cuando se enojaba. Me acuerdo la primera vez que hice una runa.

-FLASHBACK-

Jonathan derramaba sangre por la espada, mi padre lo había golpeado demasiado con el látigo demoniaco, yo al lado de él estaba como una santa, solo tenía el ojo mal y me dolia un poco la pierna y las costillas. Lleve a Jonathan cerca del rio en una parte que era solo de nosotros, no sabía que hacer estaba pálido y el apenas tenía los 12 años, y yo 11 estaba muy asustada.

-¿y si te hago una iratze?-

-No- dijo- Me podría hacer daño-

-No me importa es eso o te mueres- y sali corriendo a la casa entre con cuidado, creo que mi padre estaba en su recamara y agarre la estela de mi padre.

Cuando regrese Jonathan estaba peor con cuidado lo voltee y le puse la runa, no sé por qué pero pareciera que ya había hecho una runa millones de veces y a los pocos minutos él estaba bien.

-Gracias, hermanita me dijo con una sonrisa débil

-De nada, te quiero- el solo me sonrió, claro mi padre nos había enseñado a no amar, a mí nunca nadie me había dicho que me amaban, y yo salía que le dolía mas a el que a mi, ya que él se acuerda más de cuando nuestra madre nos dejo

-Eres mi Parabatai, dijo y yo sonreí mas porque, aunque no éramos Parabatai sabía

el significado de eso y sabía que aun que Jonathan no me lo dijera me queria

(Bueno esta parte lo hice por que quiero que vean como Clary Y Jonathan son unidos)

-Clarissa, Clarissa,- gritaba Jonathan mientras yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos,

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Que pensabas en lo guapo que es tu hermano?

-Ya quisieras que pensara en ti-

-Te tengo una noticia nos vamos a Nueva york-

-¿Qué? ¿Le dijiste?-

-no, nuestros padre quiere ir no se la razón, pero dice que es una sorpresa, y al parecer esta feliz-

-Bueno, pero no le digas y sabes que ya no me interesa, si tú quieres búscalo pero yo no lo hare-

-Como quieras pensé que sería divertido, bueno duérmete al amanecer partimos-

Cuando llegamos a nueva york, nos alojamos en una casa que pertenecía a los cazadores de sombras en la isla Blackwell, yo apenas llegue me dormí.

Al rato me despertaron

-¿A dónde vamos padre?-

-Al instituto, tenemos que apurarnos antes de que la clave lo sepa, visitaremos a un viejo amigo mío-

-Hodge- dijo Jonathan a mi oído. Claro él había estado en el Circulo.

Llegamos y pasamos rápidamente, se me hizo raro nunca había entrado en un instituto, mi padre nos dirigía, conocía perfectamente el instituto, en la biblioteca nos esperaba un señor, supuse que era Hodge, mi padre nos presentó pero él quería hablar con él a solas y Jonathan y yo nos fuimos.

Vi todas las habitaciones del instituto, solo se ocupaban cuatro, dos me habían justado una que era obvio que era de una mujer y las paredes de morado, un poco desordenada por tanta ropa, y la otra era en la que me encontraba todo estaba absolutamente ordenado, en eso se oyó. Era mi padre y observo la recamara al lado de el Hodge estaba, a mi padre la miraba se le fue melancólica y la recorrió con la mirada cuando me vio su rostro se puso su mascara. Y se fue. Nos dijo a mi hermano y a mí que nos quedaríamos aquí en lo que él iba a un lugar.

-Si alguien les pregunta de que familia son, digan que son de Londres de la familia Fairchild-

-¿y no crees que sospecharan con ese apellido?- dijo Jonathan

-No casi nadie conocía a tu madre por ese apellido. Yo estaba enfadada no quería usarlo.

-O improvisen, me tengo que ir se me hace tarde-

Normalmente soy algo amigable o sensible con mi padre y mi hermano, pero con las demás personas soy una persona mala, así me criaron y no me gustaba seguir indicaciones solo que fueran de mi padre, de ahí nadie. Así que llego Hodge y casi me corre de la habitación pero mi terquedad fue mayor.

Oia los pasos de alguien aproximándose, en eso apareció Hodge en la puerta.

-Sera mejor que abandone la habitación, señorita Morgentern-

-¿perdón?-

-Lo que oyó señorita, la verdad la persona que habita aquí está por llegar aquí-

-Bueno entonces lo esperare, dije mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama

-No creo que sea una buena idea murmuro.

En eso llego Jonathan

-Pasa algo. Dijo mientras taladraba con la mirada a Hodge.

-joven Jonathan, su hermana no quiere abandonar la habitación y no creo que sea conveniente que este aquí sola, cuando llegue el huésped.

-Tiene razón-contesto Jonathan.

-¿Qué?- no sabía por qué pero una parte de mi quería conocer a la persona que dormía aquí, que por lo visto era hombre.

-No te preocupes Clarissa,yo me quedare contigo no debes de estar sola ¿hay algún problema en eso, Hodge?

-Este… como quiera, con permiso-

-Perfecto- dije y se salio, eso me gustaba de Jonathan siempre me apoyaba,

Ambos nos hechamos a reir, nos encntaba molestar a la gente, Jonathan se aburrio y se fue, sin antes a ver observado toda la habitación.

Yo me quede. pero necesitaba ropa, no es que la quisiera ir a comprar, no me gustaba pero no tenía mucha ropa solo 3 mudas, la de batallas y 2 normales, así que me salí del instituto y me fui de compras, al principio Jonathan quiso saber a dónde iba, pero cuando le dije no objeto y se fue a la biblioteca.

Llegaba a una tienda de las calles de Nueva York, entre compre puros pantalones de mezclilla y blusas de manga larga por la temporada del año, y suponiendo que mi padre nos había dejado en el instituto nos quedaríamos ahí un tiempo, cuando iba saliendo un maldito me chiflo, y trato de acorralarme yo le seguí el juego hasta que quede pegada a la pared de un callejón.

-Bonita, ¿por qué tan sólita? Pero no te preocupes yo te puedo hacer compañía-

Puse una cara de inocencia, y el se rio, "bueno quien ríe al último rie mejor" me dije a mi misma

Y mi cara de inocencia cambio inmediatamente por una sonrisa burlona, el se despisto por mi reacción y en menos de 1 segundo estaba detrás de el, lo agarre de la camisa y lo empuje a la pared, el me sonrió pensando que lo que lo deseaba le agarre la muñeca y se la doble el grito por el dolor en eso saque un cuchillo Serafín y se lo clave en la rodilla el grito aun mas, pero sabia que alguien ya lo había escuchado así que le corte las cuerdas vocales, el callo de rodillas y lo patee en las costillas.

-Gracias por la compañía, fue divertido- dije y me marche no lo había matado, pero de aquí a que alguien lo encontrara se habría desangrado. Me sali del callejón, pero traía un glamour por lo que ningún mundano me podía ver. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba cubierta de sangre hasta que llegue a la puerta del instituto, bueno si pasaba rápido Hodge no me vería, no es que me escondiera solo no quería dar explicaciones, y Jonathan sabría que mate a alguien normalmente era nuestra reacción de ambos cuando nos molestaba un mundano.

Iba caminando por el pasillo cuando oi una voz melodiosa, voltee y en la recamara que apenas unas horas yo había estado estaba un joven, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados, el cabello como si se acabara de despertar, me observo y sonrió.

-¿Que mataste a un gato?-

-No como crees, fue un lindo patito-

-Eso me parece estupendo- dijo aun sonriendo

-¿Asi tu eres la del instituto de Londres?-

-De hecho somos-

-Asi que vienes acompañada, déjame adivinar con tu mejor amiga-

-No de hecho con mi hermano-

Al parecer eso le desagrado, la verdad el era muy guapo, lo observe de los pies a la cabeza

Eso provoco que se riera

-¿Qué te causa risa?-

-Tu-

Que raro era, pero ahora ¿que hacia, tenía que inventarme un nombre?

-Sofia Fairchild- le dije extendiendo la mano

El la tomo y beso mi muñeca, como un caballero. Pero la verdad sospechaba que solo se quería acostar conmigo

-Jace Lightwood-


	4. Chapter 4

No tengo justificación, lo se lo siento.

abajo nos leemos

* * *

En ese momento llego Jonathan, pero que oportuno (nótese el sarcasmo), cuando vio que Jace me besaba la mano tuvo una sonrisa burlona, Jace volteo y lo miro.

-Y supongo que tú eres su hermano-

-Supones bien- contestó Jonathan muy amargadamente y examinando a Jace

-Jace te presento a mi hermano Jo…-

-Sebastián, Sebastián Fairchild. Dijo interrumpiéndome y fulminándome con la mirada.

Bueno ha sido un placer conocerlos, pero me retiro. Por cierto sigue matando patos por la calle Sofía, hasta luego Sebastián-

-Hasta luego Lightwood- dijo Jonathan muy enojado y Jace entro a su habitación

-¿Se podría saber a qué mundano mataste ahora?-

-Fue un maldito cerdo que me encontré, nada importante-

-Pues sería mejor que pasaras desapercibida, y por si no te diste cuenta casi arruinas todo-

-sí, lo sé. Pero creo que es mejor que hablemos en otro lugar-

-no hasta aquí llego la conversación estoy cansado- y Jonathan también se fue a su habitación.

¿Qué le pasaba? él nunca me había tratado así, bueno pero no importaba necesitaba un baño.

Me fui a mi habitación me duche, y me puse algo de mi ropa nueva era una blusa morada con cuello de tortuga y unos jeans.

Cuando baje a la biblioteca Hogde y Jonathan hablaban con Jace y un joven de ojos azules, se vea guapo pero no tanto como Jace, pero en que estaba pensando si se veía guapo o no, a mí que me importaba

-Bueno mira Alec ella es mi herma…

-Ella es Sofía, Alec- Dijo Jace interrumpiendo a Jonathan. Lo cual había sido un error.

-¿Ya terminaste Lightwood?-

-De hecho no Fairchild, mira Alec, Sofía es fascinante le gusta matar patos ¿no es eso maravilloso?

-sí, lo que tú digas Jace-

-Bueno como les decía niños. Dijo Hogde interrumpiendo y al parecer todos se molestaron a la idea de "niños". Los jóvenes Fairchild, se quedaran con nosotros unos días, así que Jace no los molestes-

-Por qué me dices a mí-

-Te conozco Jace-

-Bueno como sea. Dijo y volteo su mirada hacía a mí. Sofía te parece si ¿te doy un recorrido por el instituto?-

-Pero por supuesto que…

-Perdona Jace pero mi hermana sabe caminar perfectamente, y decidir por ella misma. Y ya explore el instituto y le puedo enseñar "yo" el recorrido, no necesita de nadie si me tiene a…

-Sebastián, déjalo- Presentía que Jonathan estaba celoso, pero deberían de ser celos protectores no podían ser de otra cosa. Pero iba aceptar la propuesta de Jace, ya que me encantada hacerlo enojar.- Por supuesto que me encantaría Jace.

-Perfecto Sofía, ahora si no te molesta Fairchild, como tu dijiste ella escoge por sí misma y me escogió a mí.

Dijo Jace y nos retiramos, Jonathan se quedó como en Shock por lo que le acababa de decidir, cuando salimos de la biblioteca, me empecé a reír a todo pulmón. Jace me observaba con un toque burlón y luego se río conmigo.

-¿Viste su cara?- Le pregunte a Jace

-Cómo olvidarla, pero tal vez mañana demos el recorrido, ¿al ido a Central Park?-

-No, de hecho es mi primera vez en Nueva York, no viajado por muchos países de América

-¿Enserio?-

-sí, prefiero Europa y Asia-

-Bueno pues debes verlo es hermoso-

Caminamos directo a Central Park, yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, la verdad Jace se veía carismático, pero detrás de sus ojos yo podía ver una oscuridad, que toca detrás de su sonrisa, pero era algo como una dolorida tristeza, es como una máscara como la que usamos los Morgentern, y por lo que vi con Jonathan, le gusta estar a la defensiva. Pero mi misión es ganarme su confianza y ver lo que planea la clave, claro mi padre lo sabe pero a mí me gusta actuar por mi parte. De hecho yo finjo mi padre siempre no enseño a Jonathan y a mí a no amar, a ser duros, a no llorar, a luchar por lo que queremos. También a ser dulces porque si no, como podríamos ser espías, lo mío es fácil siempre he sido buena actriz, pero como que mi papa con Jonathan si le costó más trabajo.

Pero había algo raro en Jace, no sabía era cómo si lo hubiera visto antes.

-Sofía, Sofía…

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Que pensabas en tu novio?- dijo Jace riéndose

-La verdad no tengo, prefiero no tener distractores para mi entrenamiento, además amar es destruir- En cuanto dije el ultimo verso Jace me estudio, después se volteó y camino más rápido, yo le seguí el paso.

-Y… ¿tienes novia?-

-Wow tu sí que eres inteligente, como viste que yo te pregunte si tenías novio tú me preguntas lo mismo ahora tratar de entablar una conversación, obviamente si tuviera novia estaría con ella…

-Ok, ya entendí pero mira no es mi maldita culpa, que seas un soltero...- Mientras yo decía eso Jace se movió rápido y me tapo la boca después nos puso detrás de un árbol- ¿Por el ángel que te pasa?-

-Mira ya llegamos a Central Park, ¿si sabias que aquí hay hadas?-

-si, y eso que tiene que ver-

-Déjame terminar, mira allá- mire la dirección de donde me dijo y había niños hadas corriendo hacia la fuente y de ahí se metían, pero se veían alterados después salieron 2 hombres, nefilims cargando a una mujer y un hombre con una gabardina y le cubría el rostro pero yo lo había visto antes

-Esos 2 hombres mataron a mi padre- Dijo de repente Jace

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que irnos al instituto-

-Está bien-

Cuando nos íbamos levantando, reconocí al hombre era mi padre, el me vio y se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada. Me hecho una mirada de odio coraje y como algo feliz. Voltee a ver a la mujer. Teníamos que irnos de aquí, no me quiero meter en sus asuntos.

Agarre a Jace lo lleve a un callejón he hice una runa de trasportación.

-¿Qué runa es esa?-

-No preguntes y entra-

-Llegamos al instituto y terminamos en el jardín-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Viene en el libro gris-

-No, yo lo he visto y nunca había visto esa runa, a parte los nefilims no pueden trasportarse, solo los hijos de Lilith.

-Ok, te lo explicare al rato pero tengo que ir con mi hermano-

-Espera- Jace me agarro de la mano, pero esta vez que ya estaba tranquilo y su toque era como el de una pluma, observe su mano, la agarre con ternura y tenía manos de pianista.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dije inmediatamente componiéndose, ¿cómo lo puede tratar con ternura?

-¿Nos podemos ver al rato?- Dijo el mirándome, con curiosidad, y cuando lo vi a los ojos, sentí algo diferente, eran un color dorado pero claro.

-Tal vez no o se Jace, en serio debo ir con mi hermano-

Inmediatamente me soltó, giro y entro en el instituto, mientras yo corría a buscar a Jonathan.

Mi padre nos había enseñado que el amor era malo, pero lo decía por la maldita de nuestra madre. Y a mí no me veía la cara de estúpida, la mujer que llevaba era Jocelyn.

* * *

Bueno, agradezco a todos los que me leen, se que me tardo en subir lo se , pero me estoy acoplando como tambien administro paginas en Face es algo, y aparte la escuela.

En mi perfil les deje mi pagina de facebook de mi firma personal, ahí por si me quieren hablar o mentarme la madre como sea n_n

Dejen Reviews!

Atte:

Hazel XD


	5. Chapter 5

Llegue corriendo a la habitación de Jonathan, en donde para mi sorpresa ya estaba Valentine, me miro y yo solo lo pude ver con odio, rabia y lastima. En ese momento no estaba Sofía esta Clarissa Adele Morgentern.

-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?-Dije gritándole

-Grita todo lo que quieras Clarissa, solo que yo nunca te di permiso para salir de aquí…

-¿permiso? No te entiendo nos has enseñado toda nuestra maldita vida a no amar- Voltee a ver a Jonathan que tenía una sonrisa de lado siempre tenía esa maldita sonrisa, como quería quitarle esa sonrisa con un madrazo- claro nos dejas aquí en este maldito lugar a los estúpidos de tus hijos, mientras que tú vas a secuestrar al amor de tu vida. Entiéndelo - mientras decía mi discurso me iba acercando a el – ella ya no te ama, ni a sus hijos así que mejor déjala en paz de seguro ya hizo su vida

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!- Grito Valentine y me volteo una cachetada, la cual no dolió estaba acostumbrada al dolor

-Disculpen chicos ¿están bien?- dijo Alec al otro lado de la puerta

-Nada, Alec todo bien, solo una pequeña charla con mi hermana- dijo Jonathan antes de que yo reaccionara.

-Ok, si necesitan algo me dicen-

-¿Por qué nos enseñaste que el amor es algo malo cuando tú lo sigues buscando?-

-Es suficiente Clarissa, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, necesito que te quedes aquí he investigues sobre la vida de Lightwood-

-¿Qué?, y quedarme para ayudar a la clave, no gracias-

-No me interesa lo que opines eso es lo que va a pasar-

-¿Y por qué no le dices a Hogde?-

-Hogde no puede salir de aquí en cambio estos niños si, tu te quedaras aquí y Jonathan ira a otro lado-

-No voy a dejar sola a Clary, padre.

-Esta bien- dije de mala gana- no te preocupes por mi-

-Adiós hijos- Dijo Valentine y giro su anillo desapareciendo.

-No te voy a dejar.

-Tienes que hacerlo, voy a estar bien solo me divertiré un poco-

-¡ES QUE NO PUEDES QUEDARTE!-

-Tranquilízate Jonathan, soy capaz de cuidarme a mí misma y …

-Es Jace, tu… no más bien lo conocemos es él, el niño de la casa solariega.

-Bueno eso si que no me lo esperaba, pero que le vamos hacer, además déjame divertirme un poco de seguro Valentine ya te necesita, tal vez te de una estrellita del mejor hijo.

-Si te pones en ese plan has lo que quieras Clarissa, no me importa- Dijo Jonathan y también desapareció. Ya solo quedaba yo, así que fui a buscar a Alec tal vez hubiera algo interesante en el.

Cuando llegue a la sala de entrenamiento estaba Alec, Jace y una mujer, era mucho más alta que yo y se veía de esas mujeres que rompen el corazón, llevaba unas botas negras con un tacón impresionante. Cuando me vio hizo una cara de disgusto.

-Y yo que pensaba que nos podríamos llevar bien- le dije

-No tengo tiempo para jugar con niñas- dijo aquella chica

-Wow, que humor. Pero esta bien no te molesto mas, ¿Alec?-

-Si, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Por supuesto, sabrás de casualidad un lugar que sea divertido-

-Si Pandemónium, de hecho vamos a cazar al rato ¿te gustaría venir?

-Si, será muy divertido- Una de las cosas qué odiaba era comportarme muy tiernamente, pero tenia que ser amable.

-Claro siempre y cuando no estropees todo digo no sabemos cómo luchas y dudo que luche mejor que yo-

-Quien sabe Jace a veces las apariencias engañan, bueno me avisan cuando ya nos vallamos, estaré en la biblioteca hablando con Hogde- Dije y me retire de la sala.

Me dirigí a mi recamara y me puse en un vestido de moda rojo donde dejaba ver mi brazos y piernas, que conviene con unas botas negras, solo faltaba algo obviamente sabrían que soy nefilim por mis runas, así que me puse un collar que ocultaba las runas de todo el mundo.

Me peine de una colita de caballo y dentro de las botas escondí un cuchillo serafín.

Cuando oi un golpe en la puerta

-Adelante-

-Ya vienes o que…- dijo Isabelle y me barrio

-Por supuesto, vámonos dije llevándome un bolso.

Salimos de mi cuarto y nos dirigimos al elevador, y mientras bajábamos me hablo

-Linda ropa- dijo Isabella

-Gracias, la tuya también dije sonriéndole, aunque por dentro la quería ahorcar

-Sabes no quiero que te acerques a ninguno de mis hermanos ¿me oíste?, conozco a las de tu tipo-

-Querrás decir conozco a las de mi tipo, pero no te preocupes veo que Alec siente algo por Jace y no quiero ser la tapadera de algo asi-No me das miedo Sofia, eres solo un mocosa consentida- y en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del elevador donde estaban Alec y Jace. Isabella salio del elevador y se dirijio a la salida mientras que Jace me veía con una sonrisa y Alec seguía a Isabella.

-Bueno vámonos- Dijo Jace y salio de cruzamos lo que fue la primera avenida, y llegamos a un bar de mala muerte en donde en letras grandes decía Pandemónium. Entramos y nos dirijimos a lo mas lejano de la mesa.

-Perfecto solo tenemos que dejar que llegue- Dijo Alec

-¿Qué llegue quién?-

-El demonio, pensé que sabias lo que hacíamos-

-Por supuesto que se lo qué hacen, solo que como saben que estará aquí y no es una trampa-

-Bueno si la es hay que arriesgarnos ¿no crees?- dijo Jace

-Como sea-

-Por cierto, como demonios le hiciste para ocultar las runas, eso es imposible.

-Pues ya ves que no, Alec, si se puede.

-Dejala Ale casi es Sofia esconde muchos secretos y no te dice ninguno-

-Ja ja ja- dije

-Por el angel,miren se acerca-Dijo Isabella

-Rapido tu distrerlo y junto con Alec y Sofia y yo lo matamos

Y nos separamos Isabella, iba caminando como si nada y el demonio la vio, parecía un chico cabellos azules, obvio podía engañar a cualquier mundano.

El demonio siguió a Isabella con la mirada, entonces Isabella se dirijio al almacen y con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo una señal para que la siguiera, el demonio cuadro sus hombros como cuando un león caza a su presa, jajaja pobre ingenuo, mientras tanto yo tenia que fingir que era una buena para nada y tal vez hacer que los Lightwood me enseñaran y me ganara su confianza, aunque la de Isabella no pero tendría la de Jace que es la que importaba.

Isabella llego al almacen entraron y luego el la arrincono

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Isabella.

-Bonito nombre.

-No te he visto por aquí antes.

-¿Me estas preguntando si vengo por aquí a menudo?

Ella lanzo una risita tonta, tapándose la boca con la mano. Donde llevaba un brazalete o mejor dicho una runa, justo bajo el puño del vestido. Jace, Alec y yo estábamos mas cerca de ellos. Entonces al cercarse mas a ella pudo ver la runa. Y se quedo paralizado

-Tu…

Isabella no lo dejo terminar, de repente saco su latigo y lo enrosco en sus tobillos derribándolo con fuerza. El demonio se golpeo con la cabeza y fue cuando lo vi bien, lo había visto una vez cuando tenia 14 años y mi padre estaba reunido con un demonio Mayor, el era su sirviente.

Es todo suyo chicos… y chica

Alec y Jace avanzaron rápido, mientras o me mantenía a una distancia para que no me viera

-Bien- dijo Jace -¿Hay mas contigo?

-Mas ¿Qué?

-Vamo habla.

Jace descubrió sus mangas, ¿sabes lo que soy?

-Cazador de Sombras.

-Y te hemos atrapado. Dijo Isabella, que de repente me volteo a ver preguntndose por que no salía a enfrentar al Demonio.

-Bueno todavía no has dicho si hay otro por aquí de tu especie.

-No se de que hablas.

-Vamos ya dinos nosotros somo 4 y tu estas solo.

-Y entonces el demonio volteo la cabeza para buscar al otro Nefilim y me vio, sonrio de oreja a oreja.

-Podria darles información- Dijo- Se donde esta Valentine.

-Valentine esta bajo tierra- espondio Jace esa cosa solo juega con nosotros-

-Ya matalo Jace- dijo Isabella

-Por que no les dices hija de Valentine. Dijo mirándome


End file.
